At the End of Every Road
by Star Rhapsody
Summary: The ones who got the glory were the ones who ended up falling the hardest. [Drabble Series]COMPLETE
1. Sacrificed Priestess

**AN: **This is just going to be a very short, quick "series" if you will. No longer than 10 or 15 chapters I'm assuming. It could be considered a "Drabble Series". Just a guess. Enjoy.

**At the End of Every Road**

**Sacrificed Priestess**

What happens when the life you've lived has been long overdue? Do you keep going on and on, hoping that one day you'll drop dead and never have to face the world again, or do you appreciate it? Fifty years ago, she gladly allowed death to come knocking and take her away, but now…Now life wanted her back in the cruelest way possible. And all she could ask was 'Why?'

Her own life from the beginning of her birth wasn't picture perfect. There was always that stupid jewel to guard with her life which caused her to ignore those dear to her, such as her little sister Kaede. She remembered loving the jewel as well. Though now that she looks back on it, she can't find one good reason as to why she liked it. It only brought misfortune and destruction.

She trudged down the dirt path, her worn out sandals creating a pit-pat noise against the gravel. Her brown eyes were lowered, never looking up because she always knew what she would see.

A small sigh escaped her lips as she neared a pond. Her eyes met the face of which was her own and she wanted to break the surface in a fit of anger. This clay remake was pathetic. Stealing the souls of young women to live was horrible, but she could see no other way. Her revenge needed to be spent, and until it was, she was forever stuck as some rag doll. Everybody used her to their benefit it would seem. Naraku with his foolish desires and Inuyasha's cautious love. Even Kagome was using her.

Kagome…That girl's name sent shivers down her spine. It was such a powerful word to utter…Almost like hers was fifty years ago. Though her purifying powers were not as strong as her own, they were untamed. They spread like wildfire all across the lands when she was angry or in battle. So why would Kagome feel the need to blame things on her or even be envious of her? She was only a clay figure; nothing could make her human save for the feeling of hate.

In fact, Kikyou found herself jealous of Kagome. She envied her carefree youth that existed even with the jewel hanging around her neck, she envied her ability to be so open, and above all, she envied her ability to breathe.

Kikyou pulled the white tie out of her hair, letting the black tresses tumble. They weren't as sleek as they used to be. They had grown dusty with decay. She let her hair soak up some water before wringing it and squeezing it out once more. A few water droplets splashed on her face but she barely felt it. When the water stilled, Kikyou almost laughed out loud at the face staring back at her—a tear on her cheek? Ludicrous.

She wasn't made to cry or feel hurt. She was simply there to fulfill her quest for revenge. So why was she finding it harder and harder to stop? The tears began duplicating and running faster and faster down her face.

And the question had to resurface again.

'Why?'

--

Shock was evident in her eyes when she saw the tentacle burst through her clay body right through her chest where her heart should've been. The shock wasn't one of pure terror though. It was more out of delight. Was this the end of the road for her? Because if it was, she'd be forever grateful. No longer did she care about revenge or lost love…Just the rest she never got back.

Her body was freefalling as it neared closer and closer to the raging river filled with miasma. A dainty smile found its way to her lips and her eyes were beginning to shut. Everything seemed blurry and unfocused but it mattered not. She was finally escaping.

"Kikyou! KIKYOU!" A voice screamed out in shock, terror, and anguish. It was so heartbreaking that she had to focus her vision once more.

Shocking bright red and pure white stood against the hazy purple skies and she knew it was the hanyou she had loved so long ago. She noticed that her heart felt lighter though she knew she didn't have one. It died long ago with the rest of her.

With all the strength she could muster as the spirits were leaving her, she smiled the biggest one she could.

--

She is back among the living and it doesn't feel right. By now she knows her time is running short. Why she came here, she didn't know for sure, but things needed to be set right. She needed to show the world that she was more than some tragic priestess; she was a normal human being.

"I don't want to keep fighting…" She whispered, gripping at her empty chest. She somehow felt heavy and weak.

And when she found herself dying once more, in the arms of the hanyou, she smiled her first true smile.

She was finally living again, the liberated miko.


	2. Liberated Beast

**AN: **Part Two of the "Drabble Series". Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Obviously I don't own Inuyasha. By the way, same goes for chapter one, not that you didn't already know. Just being on the safe side.

**At the End of Every Road**

**Liberated Beast**

There was nothing he could say. His heart was ripped out and beaten down. Of all things in the world, why did it have to be the two worst? The loss of both the women who had captured his heart, gone forever. His amber eyes smoldered as he thought of all the unspoken feelings he shared between the both of them. He wanted to apologize for all the pain both had been put through, all the hardships they had to endure.

He couldn't decide if fate was crueler to him or those that came across his path. After all, the only result with any relationship he kept was death.

Sometimes he wondered if it was better to be solitary. Did he really need somebody to guide him along the way? Many years ago, before he had even laid eyes on the priestess known as Kikyou, he reveled in the fact that he was the lone hunter. The only support he could ever want was from himself and himself alone. Even through the times on the night of the new moon he had survived.

So what made him think that after all those countless years of solitude, he needed somebody by his side?

Perhaps it was when one woman dared to say 'I'll always be by your side.'

--

The fact that he was always caught between both worlds, that of the demons and that of the humans angered him. It made the blood born of two different worlds burn within him. Neither side was willing to accept him fully. It was either, you become a demon, or you become a human. There wasn't any in between.

And for that, Inuyasha hated society. Its ways were harsh and unforgiving, so he had taught himself to never let his guard down and give sympathy when none was spared for him. Not even the fact that his father was a great, powerful leader and his mother was a renowned princess helped.

'_Just the poor, little runt left behind!' _Somebody had sneered back in his more wild days. It still stung him cold.

So it was no surprise that when he met Kikyou, he felt accepted and loved for who he was. And when that didn't work out, Kagome appeared. However fate had drawn them far apart, so far away that even time couldn't help. The title of the 'Lone Hunter' seemed appealing now. He cracked his claws, a sad look etched in his amber eyes, though a twisted smile appeared on his face.

He would kill like the monster he was; he'd let the beast finally win.

Without a second glance, he threw aside the Tetsusaiga that sealed his feral blood and let the anger boil within his powerful veins. The energy of the transformation could be felt and he let out a howl. All of his feelings were spilled into it, and he made sure that all of the lands would heed his cry.

His blood red eyes snapped open, fangs bared for any to see. His mind was going into rapture, ignoring all but the instinct to kill. He didn't even care anymore. It was worth it if his mind would be distracted. Anything to get the images of the women he loved out of his mind.

--

What once had the potential to be a great being was fading away to the image of a broken down beast, a creature who didn't know its own name or existence.

Nothing made sense anymore and by now it didn't even recall what had happened within the last few weeks of its killing sprees. Its heart was cold and black, only palpitating to the rush of adrenaline. Demon carcasses were scattered all around it, the stench of blood thick in the air. The beast held its head up to the dark clouds, feeling a small droplet of water splash on his cheek. A growl emanated from its throat, deep within. It swayed back and forth, eyes slowly losing focus. The red in its eyes had begun to drain out, as if the rain itself had washed it away. It couldn't fight this anymore. Without a sound, the beast fell into a puddle of muddy water.

Killed as a beast, died as a man.


	3. Tragic Warrior

**AN: **Finally part 3. I already had this written, but I was basically too lazy to find it again.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

**At the End of Every Road**

**Tragic Warrior**

A lone woman walked slowly on the road, eyes staring upward into nothingness. Her long, dark brown tresses were held loosely by a white tie. The expression on her face said little, though one could assume she was deep in thought. However, she was barely thinking. She didn't think of anything in particular, just useless thoughts that floated by every now and then. For the moment, she was just focusing on the sound of the lake that could be heard flowing into a distant waterfall somewhere, the rustling of leaves, and the pitter-patter of animals quickly ducking into shrubbery.

It sounded like a beautiful melody to her, and without realizing it, she was humming. Her voice was soft yet firm as the tune became stronger and stronger inside her. As her footsteps carried her closer to her destination, she stopped humming. There were too many bad memories.

Brushing against some trees, she stepped into a clearing and was met with the sight of a desecrated village from long ago. The burial mounds built for all the dead were still in order, even after these few, long years.

Even the weapons for each warrior were still present.

Walking over to a certain grave marker, she found that it was still filled with amber colored flowers. A small smile touched her lips as she reached out and traced the lettering carved on it. He was so young and innocent.

_Your death was not in vain, little brother…_

--

The sun beat down on her back as she struck the ground once more with the shovel. The dirt around here was tough and hard to crack. The hole she had created was only a foot deep. With an angry sigh, she tossed the shovel aside for a moment, sitting near the hole, arms curled around her knees. Every now and then, her eyes would glance over to the hole, then to the grave marker, and then back to the hole.

The sun was slowly beginning its descent and the sky was becoming blotched with small traces of pink.

She heard a few birds caw every now and then, flying towards the nest to their young or awakening to catch their prey of the night. Sweat beaded at her brow, but she only wiped it away with the back of her arm, not giving up. The hole was now three feet deep.

As she pushed the shovel further and further into the slowly breaking dirt, her thoughts shifted to someone…Someone she had once cared about for what felt like so long ago.

"_You know I love you." He stated, rather than questioned. He was never one to question anyway. _

"_Of course…And you know I love you…Right?" She had to ask, why she didn't know. Perhaps because she wasn't as strong as she appeared to be on the outside. _

_He gently took her hands into his. Rubbing them softly, he felt the traces of her tough skin, a sad smile on his face. _

_She always doubted herself. It hurt to think that she wasn't accepting of herself when he loved her beyond all imperfections she thought she carried._

_His sad smile deepened even more, as he firmly laced his fingers within her own._

She didn't stop bringing down the shovel though. With each thrust, her blows became more severe, wilder, less controlled. Her mind was a swirling void of emotions and she couldn't comprehend them all. But the grip on the shovel never loosened. Huge blisters were forming on her already toughed hands.

In one quick moment, she cast the shovel aside, breathing heavily. The hole was now five feet deep, about where she wanted it to be, right next to the grave marker of her little brother. She had never felt surer in her life than at this point.

Without hesitation, she laid herself inside the hole, sword held in hand.

As the last bits of sun disappeared over the horizon, the beautiful crimson of the skies waved it goodbye.


	4. Broken Beads

**AN: **Part 4.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

**At the End of Every Road**

**Broken Beads**

The shrine was quiet inside, giving off the image that it was lonely and out of use. However, a man sat inside it, eyes shut. His lips were moving remarkably fast, though the words were so silent that one would have to strain just to hear a quick whisper. A small saucer of incense was in front of him, small wisps of steam curling their way into the air.

Suddenly, he bowed his head deeply before rising to his feet. The man lifted up his hand and stared at it with the same wonder he did every single day. He'd never forget what scarred this hand, even after it had left years ago.

Turning his head to the left, he saw that the beads that used to wrap themselves around his hand and down to his arm were silently hanging from the wall. They twinkled from the small amount of moonlight that beamed through the bars. A placid smile erupted onto his face at the irony of where his thoughts were beginning to take him.

--

Death had been inevitable for him, that much he knew. When he had met those certain people that would leave a lasting impression on him, many years bygone, the haunting presence of death still lingered over his head. However, he wasn't exactly afraid. It was calming, knowing that people who he loved and loved back were there with him.

Especially her.

She was like the light of his life, the one who gave him a reason to just be. But they had soon departed, knowing there was too much of a strain to become something more. So he let her go, like a magician frees his doves.

Sometimes he regretted that choice, wishing he could just hold her close to him and forget there was a past of strife.

But this choice he now had would not be one he'd regret. He'd no longer let something plague his conscience.

--

The sword drove into his palm, letting the blood flow freely from the wound. He stared at it intently, barely wincing at the pain. If anything, he was somewhat disheartened that the black hole didn't reappear and claim his life.

Clutching his bleeding hand with the sword still cradled to his chest, he walked over to where the beads hung, glimmering like how the ocean gleams when the sun touches its surface. He lifted them up from their position on the wall and wove them around his arm, much like he used to do in the past.

A sudden sort of grief overtook him as he fell to the floor, still clutching his hand. The beads shattered on the floor and soaked in the rapidly pooling blood beneath his body. A strange sort of pain was in his heart, and he soon realized where the sword was.

Funny how the smallest of moments could overwhelm you.


	5. Count the Lives of a Fox

**At the End of Every Road**

**Count the Lives of a Fox**

Lately he found himself in a daze these days. His feet took him places, though his mind was permanently stuck elsewhere. Life had treated him harshly, but then again, he knew it would since the death of his father. But the wonderful thing was—he had trained himself to take it all in and never let it out. Tears didn't come easily to him anymore. Those were reserved for the ghost of what he used to be, back when he was a small child.

He spent the remainder of his childhood crying and sulking around the well. Sometimes he'd kick dirt into it in a fit of anger, other times he'd let his tears flood it to show his grief.

When he felt that the well had been brimmed to the top with his sorrow, he finally turned around and vowed to never go back.

--

When adolescence hit, his demeanor was almost reminiscent of a certain hanyou. He would plunder villages, play tricks on them, steal…Things he didn't really care about. It was just a way to pass the days of the rest of his life.

Often at the end of his days, he'd find himself sprawled on a grassy hilltop, gazing at the stars. He was reminded of the twinkle he'd always see in the priestess's eyes—the one he had come to know as a mother.

A scowl touched his lips as his memories traveled far back in time to the days spent in terror of a certain evil that hovered threateningly over their lives. He figured he had done much more damage with his death. They just couldn't win, could they?

--

He was an adult right now, and quite frankly sick of the world. It was dreadfully boring, pointless, and unnecessary. Solitude was all he had, and that wasn't much to live off of. But his emerald eyes didn't bother to reflect his current sadness. He had left all of his worry and depression back at the well where it would forever stay.

There were times though that he wished he had done something better with his life—something to make her proud of him like all children wanted from their parents and vice versa. But she was gone, and what did he care? There wasn't anyone to impress.

And now that he was looking back on his lives, he realized he really did have only one dreadfully long one.

It's just that he wasted it away and fell off the face of the earth in defeat.


	6. Messiah

**AN: **The very last part to this.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

**At the End of Every Road**

**Messiah**

The very last moments of her past life were quite clear in her memory, and she doubted they'd ever leave her. The final blow and that was that. No longer could she awake to see the faces of what she regarded as her closest friends. She wondered if after all this time they still remembered her…Still thought of her.

She shook her head quickly. It didn't matter anymore. They could think and dream of her all the time but the past was set in stone.

As she lay in her bed, thoughts of what their futures would end up to be entered her mind. Surely the monk and demon exterminator would end up together. The child was probably growing up into someone successful and smart. She could foretell that he'd own spacious amounts of land. And what of the hanyou? She closed her eyes in deep thought.

Was there a future for him? She highly doubted there was one for her, even if she could study hard and get into all the top universities…It wouldn't matter. She had glued herself to what could never be.

--

She never stops dreaming of him try as she might. Once she hands herself over to sleep, thoughts of him prowl around the edges of her unconscious mind, daring her to relive her memories of him. But she doesn't mind thinking of him every now and then. He was her first love, was he not?

But their relationship had been strained from the start, and it remained that way till the very end.

She might as well give up.

--

A nightmare was storming in her mind, tearing her insides out. She wanted to scream as death plagued each and every person she had come to know from the past. But it almost killed her when she saw the hanyou die in the most tragic way possible, in a form that was not himself.

She was almost sure she was reading the future of the past and there was nothing she could do but watch.

Because of this, she hated herself. She cursed herself for living, for breathing.

Guilt had manifested itself deep within the crevices of her heart. She had let them down when she was supposed to be the one to bring light. There was no excuse for what she did, and she would never let herself accept what she had done inadvertently.

And so when sleep claimed her mind and body, it claimed her soul.

The messiah has finally reached her end.


End file.
